The Spider-Man (Season 1)
Synopsis After the death of his Uncle and being bitten by a radioactive spider Peter Parker starts investigating into his uncles death while fighting as the masked vigilantie Spider-Man. Cast Taron Edgarton as Peter Parker/Spider Man Peyton List as Mary-Jane Watson Malese Jow as Gwen Stacy Thomas McDonnell as Harry Osborne Susanna Thompson as May Parker Karl Urban as Captain George Stacy Bryan Cranston as Norman Osborne/Green Goblin Episodes 1. Pilot Peter Parker is a high school nerd who's parents died when he was very youn and lives with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. One night after asking his Uncle Ben about his parents the two get into a massive fight and Peter runs away. That night his Uncle Ben is killed and finds an Oscorp badge on his body. Peter confides in his best friend Harry and asks him to get him into Oscorp. When in the building it is attacked by a mysterious figure in a high tech suit is attacked and is forced a building full of Spiders and is bitten. 2. The Making Of A Hero Peter wakes up 2 weeks later. Harry, Mary-Jane and Aunt May he is also visited by Oscorp CEO and Harry's father Norman Osborne and expresses his apologies for the accident. Peter is still loopy from the medication falls out a window but grabs onto a brick wall with just his hand. Later after getting home starts crying for his Uncle Ben and punches the brick wall and his hand goes Straight through it. Peter goes into the basement to find a suit in a case from his father with a spider on the front. He puts the suit on and runs through the rooftops attacking a mugger 3. Who Killed My Uncle Ben Peter runs through the streets of New York taking down criminals but finds it difficult to get places with only being able to runs towards crime. Captain George Stacy Attacks a warehouse where murderer Flint Marko is held up Peter goes to and is caught in the middle. After being shot multiple times falls but sits up with sand out of his bullet wounds. Peter saves Stacy but Marko gets away. Peter works on web shooters so he can get around better. George goes to see his daughter Gwen at Oscorp to find out that Marko was an employee and a test subject on a particle accelerator. Peter goes to meet George as Spider-Man to ask for his help given the evidence Peter believes that Marko might have been his uncles killer. Spider-Man and Marko called the Sandman and square of. Spider-Man is able to defeat Marko. During an interrogation Marko is revealed to have an alibi for the night Uncle Ben died. George and Gwen agree to help Spider-Man find find other Oscorp employees affected by the attack. Norman sees the footage of Marko and is pleased by his powers. 4. What A Shock A street criminal nick-named the shocker starts going robbing banks. Peter Intercepts him one night and is able to take out his crew but Shocker gets away. Mary-Jane and Peter apply for an internship at the daily bugle and get in but must start investigating Spider-Man as their first job. Gwen contacts Spider-Man but before she can Shocker Attacks Oscorp and takes the building hostage. After getting in peter discovers his target is Norman Osborne revealed to be his former body guard. Peter saves Norman and Gwen by defeating the Shocker. Peter reveals his identity to Gwen and share kiss. MJ hands in her report to Bugle Editor J Jonah Jameson who both agree that Spider-Man is a menace 5. Carnage A mysterious black and red figure looking similar to Spider-Man starts killing muggers and criminals in New York. George confronts the killer but is overpowered and put into hospital. The figure revealed to be Carnage from the Oscorp files goes after Spider-Man next. Carnage arrives at the daily bugle to advertise a showdown with Spider-Man in Central Park. Peter finds this to be his worst enemy yet but in the end overpowers him put escapes. Peter goes to see George in the hospital and decides to reveal his identity to him aswell. George thanks Peter and peter leaves. He is shot down and stunned by Agent Phil Coulson. 6. The People Who Watch Me Peter is taken to a SHIELD base and is interrogated Coulson warns him not to use his powers anymore as they can take care of Oscorp experiments. A Hydra cell Attacks the base with Coulson and Peter being the only ones who aren't captured the two decide to work together. They take back the base and Coulson tries to express his gratitude but Peter leaves quickly saying to leave him alone from now on. 7. Wild Animals Alexi Satsevich also known as the rhino is a russian mobsters starts terrorising New York and quickly becomes a target of Peter. Gwen is kidnaped by the Rhino and blackmails George to break into Oscorp and steal and Exo-Suit in the shape of a rhino. George is able to contact Peter to get him to follow him. George and Peter confront the Rhino at the docks. Peter rescues Gwen and George kills Alexi and destroys the suit. Peter invites Gwen to Dinner at home with his Aunt. After dinner May finds peters costum. 8. Beasts A sewage team is brutally murdered with Claws. Mary-Jane decides to investigate herself but fearing for her safety Peter accompanies her as himself. They find a massive Lizard creature and are chased by it. Peter not wanting to put her in danger decides not to reveal himself to her. The two make it out of the sewers but his plan backfires when MJ publishes it and Spider-Man is blamed for not helping them. 9. The Color Green The mysteroius goblin creature shows up again publicly fighting Spider-Man Peter is unable a overpower the goblin and reveals that he knows he is Peter Parker. George tells Peter to stay away from this as he has never been beaten so badly. He goes against this after Harry is attacked by the Goblin. During the second fight at Oscorp the Goblin reveals that he is the one that killed Uncle Ben and quickly leaves. Peter has an emotional break down after the fight but is quickly cheered up when his Aunt May, MJ and Harry arrive for Dinner. Flashbacks reveal that Norman Osborne killed Ben and is the Green Goblin 10. Sandstorm 1 month after his fight with the goblin Peter continues to chase down leads by comes up empty. Peter changes his focus after Flint Marko escapes from prison swearing revenge on George and Spider-Man. Peter insists that George leave this to him but doesn't listen. While on his way home George is kidnapped by Sandman. Peter fights the Sandman in the subway station while Gwen rescues her father but is forced to kill one of Markos henchmen. While on route back to prison the transport is attacked by Carnage asking if he'd like to kill Spider-Man 11. Maximum Voltage New York starts experiencing multiple blackouts. Peter thinks this is nothing until an electrical man calling himself Electro starts causing explosions all over the city. Peter finds out the man is trying to take out the gang that killed his wife. Peter feels conflicted having to protect criminals. Gwen directs the power to Oscorp and are able to trap him. Norman's suit is revealed to have been damaged by Electro and says he has to get it fixed. Harry starts investigating the Gobiln. 12. Friends And Enemies Another Spider-Style hero arrives in New York publicly known as the Steel Spider starts fighting Crime. But he is reckless and causes injuries and damage to the city. Peter confronts him asking him to stop but dosen't go well and Peter finds out the Spider is his friend from school Oliver. The Steel Spider Attacks the school knowing who Spider-Man is. Spider-Man calms down Oliver and convinces him to turn himself in. Norman continues working on his suit and Relises he knows who can fix it: Otto Octavious 13. The Sting of Betrayel A Man in a scorpion costumes starts killing reporters for the daily bugle. After MJ is attacked Peter gets angry and is easily overpowered by the scorpion. Peter goes to the daily bugle and asks J Jonah Jameson who he is and tells him there connection. Shortly after he leaves the scorpion kidnapps Jameson. George is able to track him down and overpowers him but doesent kill him. After Peter takes his suit Jameson takes George's gun and kills him. Harry starts snooping through the Oscorp servers and sees the goblins suit in the files. Meanwhile Norman hires black cat kill Spider-Man 14. Assasins An Assassin named Black Cat starts attacking New York to draw out Spider-Man and soon takes hostages at the local museum where MJ is. George decides to capture Black Cat himself by she kills his team and takes him hostage. The assassin reveals herself to be Felecia Hardy. When he beats her Felecia reveals she was hired to kill him and finds a thumb drive with evidence on his employer. Aunt May tries to tell Peter she knows he is Spider Man but can't bring herself to do it. 15. Twice The Trouble Flint Marko and Kletus Cassidy return to New York. The two start terrorising the city making a name for themselves. Peter confronts the two criminals but is captured by them. They decide to kill him and want to film it. When the video goes viral George rushes to find him.George eventually finds him Peter finds Carnage uses his web shooters to get the symbiote of Cassidy and is sent to prison but Marko escapes again. After finding him George is promoted to Captain. Peter asks Gwen out on a date 16. Tentacles Otto Octavios a scientist and engineer is targeted by the Goblin. Peter seeing Octavious as an Idol decides to protect him. When the Goblin makes his first move Peter overpowers him as his suit is damaged. Osborne kidnapps Ottos wife and forces him to fix the suit. When Peter gets their he sees Ottos wife is stabbed by the goblin and Peter doesent help her instead goes after The Goblin who gets away. Otto starts working on tentacles to kill spider man and the goblin. 17. The Parker Family Aunt May finally decides to tell Peter about his parents and finds out that they worked at Oscorp on secret animal genetics projects. Peter decides to use the flash drive he got from black cat there. Peter is attacked by multiple Robots called Spider Slayers but gets to the main frame and discovers his parents worked on the projects that made the villains he fights today. Norman bursts in and reveals himself as the Goblin and he killed his Uncle Ben because he knew that his thumbprint could unlock serum that could create multiple spider soldiers and he can create machine so he can unleashe them on New York and save them so everyone will by Oscorp Tech. 18. Attack Dogs Harry bursts in to see his father and sees the truth about him Peter tries to attack Norman but is chased by the spider slayer. Peter is forced to take to the streets fighting the machines. Peter finds it near impossible to keep them away from civilians. Peter is forced to lure the machines into an empty construction site and drive it into the building. Harry is kidnapped by Norman 19. Snapped Webs Still being shunned by the media after his fight with the spider slayer Peter decides to take A break from being spider man. This changes when the Lizard surfaces and Attacks Peters School. Peter tries to protect MJ from the lizard bit is determined to to get footage. Peter is unable to stop the lizard without causing major damage to the school. After the lizard is taken to Rykers Island Norman comes to the School to get peters blood. 20. Who Are You? George decides to look into Normans Past and discovers that his Wife was killed after a failed Oscorp experiment ment wrong and Norman wasn't allowed to use his tech by the Police and the government. Meanwhile Peter tracks down Harry and rescues him but Norman orders his new spider soldiers to attack the city. 21. Protection The Spider Soldiers overwhelm the police quickly and New York is sent into Chaos. Spider-Man tries to get Aunt May to leave the city where she reveals that she knows who he is and she agrees to leave. Gwen Calls Peter and says that there are still Spider Slayers at Oscorp that will attack the soldiers. 22. Father Figures MJ goes to Oscorp to find spider man she is attacked by a solider by is saved by Spider-Man who reveals himself and tells her to leave. Norman finds Gwen and is captured. Peter decides to get the Spider Slayers first then save the goblin. But he is attacked by the lizard Peter is able to get the labs and get the serum for him turning him back into a man. Peter unleashes the spider slayers which attack all the soldiers killing them. Peter gets to the roof and fights Norman Peter overpowers hi and George comes to arrested him but throws Gwen of the roof and Peter dosen't get to her in time. The episode ends with Peter weaping over Gwens body. Category:Spider Man Category:TV Series Category:Superheroes